Hero
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: *ONE SHOT SONG FICLET* To the song 'Hero' by Chad Kroeger. Harry and Hermione are discussing some issues and something happens to Hermione...Read and Find out!


Hero By:  
  
Jennifer  
  
Author's Note- yes, yes I know another one shot ficlet. Sorry, I was listening to my Spiderman Soundtrack and I heard Chad Kroeger's song, 'Hero' and I knew I had to made that into a one shot songficlet. So here you go.  
  
Disclaimer- The plot is mine, the story isn't.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- * I am so high, I can hear heaven I am so high, I can hear heaven Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me *  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You seem rather distracted." Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
* And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away *  
  
"Please tell me." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"It's nothing, alright Hermione?" Harry snapped at Hermione. He got up from the couch and walked over to the window.  
  
Hermione frowned, but didn't give up. Hermione got up, which was rather hard for a 9-month pregnant woman, and slid her arms around Harry's waist and looked up into the famous emerald eyes.  
  
"Please tell me." Hermione repeated.  
  
Harry's frown turned into a soft smile as he patted the belly of his wife. "It's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"It is if you're my husband."  
  
* Someone told me Love would all save us But, how can that be Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing And blood spilling  
  
That world never came  
  
*  
  
"Fine. You win." Harry said and sat back down on the couch.  
  
Hermione rubbed the bottom of her back. "Do tell."  
  
"It's.I'm just tired of being the hero of the wizarding world. It's a lot of stress, you know?"  
  
* Now that the world isn't ending It's love that I'm sending to you It isn't the love of a hero And that's why I fear it won't do *  
  
"Harry.I thought we already had this discussion. You don't always have to be the hero. You can be just be the baby's hero."  
  
"I know." Harry said with a look that reminded Hermione of the little eleven-year-old she once knew. The stress-free eleven year old. Now worry lines took over his face.  
  
* And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away *  
  
"Now Harry, I love you with all my heart. I just want you to know that you don't always have to be the hero. Sometimes you just have to be a regular 27 year old husband, and soon to be dad." Hermione said, rubbing her belly appreciatively.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. You always know when to say the right words." Harry stood up and hugged his wife. He pulled back and softly covered her lips with his. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck. They were in mid kiss when the baby kicked.  
  
"Looks like baby Potter doesn't want us kissing."  
  
"Yea.ow."  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing.now where were we?" Hermione returned with a forced smile.  
  
"Hermione, are you having contractions?"  
  
"No, no. It was nothing. Baby just kicked a little too hard." Again, Hermione forced the smile. She wasn't going to ruin the one moment of relaxation for her husband.  
  
"Hermione, you're lying. I can tell." Harry said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "You've got me all figured out."  
  
"Yes, I do." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Harry, I do believe my water just broke."  
  
* And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away *  
  
"W-water broke?" Harry stuttered  
  
"Yes Harry. My water broke. Which means Baby Potter has decided to come and join us out here. Or possibly knock you out for kissing me. Either way, we have to get to the hospital."  
  
"Right. Hospital. Ok. Need. Suitcase. Yes. Hospital. Baby. Coming." Harry walked away in a trance, then stopped and turned around.  
  
"The baby's coming!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry. The baby's coming." Hermione was sitting herself down in a seat.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Harry ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Don't worry, Baby Potter. He's just a little nervous right now." Hermione chuckled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Moments later, in the hospital, Harry was standing next to Hermione, listening to her screams of pain.  
  
"HARRY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! NEVER AGAIN WILL I LET YOU IN BED WITH ME!!"  
  
"Ok Hermione." Harry said, rather timidly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Finally, Hermione gave birth to a baby girl. While Hermione was sleeping, Harry talked to the baby.  
  
"Hey there, Hermione Lily, what's happening?" He cooed. Her name was Hermione Lily Potter, but she would be called Lily for less confusion.  
  
Lily grabbed his finger and held tightly. She yawned and closed her sleepy eyes. Her head bobbed towards Harry's chest, and nestled against his warmth.  
  
* And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away * 


End file.
